


Spider's Web

by CrumblingAsh



Series: Fragile Things [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Feels, Darcy Feels, F/M, Flash Fic, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrumblingAsh/pseuds/CrumblingAsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's usually his own memories that trigger a voluntary change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider's Web

* * *

 

Buildings are breaking, people are screaming – glass from windows shatter against the asphalt of the street like thin china plates pitched in rage, and somewhere close by, Captain America has just incapacitated the first of dozens of rogue robots terrorizing the city in a sickening crunch of metal that makes Bruce bite his tongue for a taste of blood.

“Any time you’re ready, buddy,” a metallic voice calls out cheerfully, the glowing eyes of Iron Man’s armor locked onto him. Bruce closes his eyes obediently, pulling for one memory or another –

_I remember hiding in a closet._

The echo of Darcy’s voice answers him instead of his own.

_He walked by three times before he looked inside. I… it was worse, that way. Hiding. I… didn’t do it again._

The Other Guy rumbles low in his mind in answer to her voice – it pushes through his throat as his skin begins to heat up. His shoulders thrust back, stretch and widen and crack; he can still feel her buried into his side, remembers the way her eyes wouldn’t meet his. Her words from last night are as clear as the pictures they painted in his mind, fitting in with his own pictures in morbid perfection.

_Belts … you know?_

He knows.

The Hulk explodes from him with a roar that shakes the ground.


End file.
